Shadow Games
by The Price of Power Heed My Sin
Summary: When Naruto finds a necklace in the forest he unknowingly releases ancient spirits from the old world and unfreezes a long unfinished death game. In the midst of all this, an organization awakens and they have but one task. Thrust into chaos Naruto must survive... or die trying. For the Shadow Games must continue...until the very end.
1. Prologue

_**Shadow Games**_

 _Summary: When Naruto finds a necklace in the forest he unknowingly releases ancient spirits from the old world and unfreezes a long unfinished death game. In the midst of all this, an organization awakens and they have but one task. Thrust into chaos Naruto must survive... or die trying. For the Shadow Games must continue...until the very end._

 **Prologue**

 _"Whatever the gods don't finish, mortals finish for them. It is a high task indeed, but a task nonetheless"_

There was a time, a time filled with gold that flowed in various amounts and prosperity long ago, the golden age, the time of the gods. The gods chose mortals to represent them in battle. It was to prevent fighting between the gods for a fight between these powerful beings would destroy...everything.

Thus it was agreed, every millennia the gods and goddesses would hand pick a mortal and they would fight. Fight until only one remained, one champion. The god this champion represented would become King or Queen until the next Shadow Game. But the mortals began to become restless and spiteful not understanding why this was done only to them, that blood was shed for the sport of the gods.

Mortals grew to hate and despise their predicament, one mysterious god granted them power and the means to seal the other gods. It was during the last Shadow Game that they struck, The Queen of gods was sealed and the rest with her. The mortals celebrated, rejoiced, with the gods gone and forgotten the Shadow Games were also lost in history but never finished. Until one young boy started what was never finished and just like that, everything changed.

* * *

A boy was running through the forest jumping from tree to tree. Not an unusual sight but this boy had more grace and agility then someone his age should have. Black air, violet yes these were his distinctive features and he seemed to be deep in thought. So when his foot slipped and he plummeted down towards the ground from a tree branch, it caught him off guard.

"Whoa!" the boy yelled out as he landed softly on his feet. He chuckled a bit "Maybe dad was right..." he trailed off taking notice of light reflecting of something and shining nearby. Being the child he was, he was curious so he walked forward bent down and reached his hand out to grab...a necklace?

He turned it over a few times. It was a beautiful thing, two half's of a eagle pointed towards the left and right in opposite directions with their feathered wings outstretched and curving forward at the end. On top of the birds head was a crown and on each side of the crown was the small thin gold chain that held the mesmerizing piece up to put around someones neck. It had a very regal look to it, like something a king would wear. Or a queen, he supposed. Either way, it looks very royal.

It was pretty heavy, he noticed. Suddenly remembering he was supposed to be home right now he put it around his neck without a thought and tucked it inside his shirt. He felt a strange feeling, but he quickly shrugged it off and continued his run home.

"Man, I hope it's not too late already..." as he started to run off he missed several things happen. Multiple small multicolored balls of light shot off in different directions from the necklace, there were 8 in total. One black ball shot out of the necklace around his neck and into his chest, he felt nothing. After this happened, his violet eyes glowed crimson before dying down and changing the edges of his iris to red and his pupils into slits. These changes went unnoticed, but they marked him as a host even if he didn't know it.

It wasn't too late when he got home but it was close enough that his mother was curious. A quick "Sorry Mom lost track of the time" placated her and she was satisfied. Many would think Kushina Uzumaki would be a strict parent, they would think wrong. It was mostly due to the confidence in her son and the same amount of trust she didn't pester him with questions. She fussed over him when he gave her a reason to, therefore when she didn't see a reason small details like his eyes and necklace went noticed as he made his way upstairs to his room. He checked on his little sister on the way seeing she was sleeping he quietly closed her door and walked to his room to lay down.

As soon as his head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes he felt the sensation of falling. Wait what? Opening his eyes he looked around with a confused look.

"What the hell" he murmured. he was surrounded by what looked like normal plain rice fields. It was when he looked up however, did he notice that something was indeed wrong with this picture. There was no sky, the usual blue sky. Just a simply black void filled with shining stars and swirling colors. In the middle, was a giant flaming black sun. Suns weren't black...

Now he was really confused. He _knew_ this wasn't possible so what the was going on? Where was he?

"We are in your mind" a soft voice said from behind him and he swiftly turned around and crouched low. Many years of training with his father had sharpened his instincts but even this caught him off guard. Before him stood a woman, a beautiful woman with a very air that shimmered with royalty. Elegent eyebrows, delicate facial structure, white silky hair, & red slitted eyes. Eyes similar to his own, but he didn't know that not yet at least.

"My...mind?" he started cautiously. He still didn't understand what was going on. If this was is mind, why was this lady here? Better yet, _who_ was she. Luckily she seemed to know what he was thinking, which in retrospect was pretty weird.

"Yes, your mind. I used to reside in the necklace you picked up, you are now my host. My name is Amaterasu Ōmikami, goddess of the sun and Queen of the Gods."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Shadow Games**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

A loud explosion rocked the forest as a young teenager flew across the clearing and smacked painfully against a tree. "Shit..." he moaned in pain. He quickly ducked his head to dodge the kick aimed at it. Pushing his hand forward he balanced on it then flipped into the air smoothly landing on his feet loosely holding his black blade.

"Can we at least talk about this?" Naruto asked in annoyance. His answer was a swipe to the face, he leaned backwards to avoid the attack but couldn't avoid the kick that came towards his stomach. It sent him flying once again and Naruto cursed whatever and whoever it was that put him in his situation. Oh right... **'Hey, don't blame me for getting your ass kicked'** the voice was spoken to him inside his head. It was the voice of the God- **'Goddess'**

"Would you please shut up?" Naruto replied "If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of busy trying not to die here." He lifted up his sword to swipe at the daggers being thrown at him and dashed to his left.

' **And you're doing such a swell job too'**

Naruto dutifully ignored her, preparing to attack his enemy he got ready to cover his blade in black flames. Only to stop short as the unknown assailant began shaking uncontrollably as they dropped to the ground. Not a moment later a hand pierced through the torso followed by another hand and in a show of strength the body of his attacker was ripped apart and out came an entirely new person. This new person wore glasses and a simple black cloak. He brought a hand up to his head and pulled back his sleek hair that was covered in thick crimson blood. Tilting his head slightly he grinned at Naruto, showing off pointed teeth.

"Hello, Naruto. Been awhile hasn't it?"

Only one word could describe the current situation

"Fuck..."

* * *

In another part of the world, a man and woman were meeting to discuss progress among other things. Swishing a glass of sake around the woman had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You say it is ready, yes?" her pale eyes stared at the wall towards her left. The man shifted slightly and answered accordingly "It is, but unfortunately we do not have the same allies and backing we once did. However, I don't see this being a problem. The current host are nothing compared to the old ones" The woman nodded and turned to him, "What of the boy?" she questioned leaning in slightly in interest. The man looked at her in confusion

"The...boy?" he said slowly, unsure how to answer.

"Yes the boy. Uzumaki Naruto, apparent host to the Goddess of the Sun" at that the man understood.

"Well, the boy shows promise. He could easily handle the lower and middle level members we have even at his age. Now our elites? Hmm, from what I have personally seen of the boy he can beat a few with difficulty. There are some that are completely out of his league. Like Pain and Itachi for example, with time though he will likely surpass them. He will certainly bloom and become a thorn in our side." Reaching to his side he grabbed a folder and threw it on the small table before them. Going through it he took out a paper and turned it around for her to see.

 _ **Name:**_ _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **Age:**_ _ **15**_

 _ **Progression:**_ _ **Fast**_

 _ **Rank to date:**_ _ **A**_

 _ **Brief Summary: Uzumaki is a powerful young teen who is host to Amaterasu. The Goddess gives him a certain amount of control over black flames, able to cover them in his blade he carries around. Could potentially do more with the flames, not yet confirmed. Control over his power may be lackluster.**_

"We continue to keep updated tabs on the boy. At the moment, Vistino should have already made contact with Uzumaki. Last time he showed great improvement. He won't beat Vistino, but we can see his progress nonetheless"

In response the woman brought an elegant finger to her chin and tapped it gently. "And the others?" the man needed no confirmation on what she meant.

"Vistino should have already killed one. He used their body to lock on and warp to where Uzumaki is. Another was killed by Uzumaki this leaves seven. We are aware of the whereabouts of at least four of them. The other three have escaped our searches. As far as we are aware, the game has been truly brought back into swing. However, something feels...wrong" he finished with a frown

"Hm, good good very good. I believe it is time to gather the Akatsuki, these Shadow Games were brought back somehow. But more importantly, my sister is free once again. That won't do."

The man knelt on the floor

"As you wish"

* * *

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" Naruto chanted over and over again as he sped through the forest. "I can't fight him right now" he muttered to himself.

"You don't have a CHOICE!" His pursuer burst through from the side and grabbed his face. Before Vistino could undoubtedly smash Naruto into the ground Naruto unreleased a torrent of black flames from his side causing him to jump back or risk getting burned. The young teen leaped back to gain some space and began talking to the Goddess within.

'Amaterasu, I think we'll have to use the teleportation I was practicing.'

 **'You haven't been able to control it, it will be a risky move.'**

"Doesn't look like I have a choice." grimacing as Vistino once again began to rush him. At the very last moment Naruto disappeared in a blaze of black flame making Vistino once again jump out of the way. "Looks like he got away..." he muttered turning around.

Naruto landed in a small river that cooled the burn marks on his body from his forced escape. Swimming to the land on the side he groaned out loud proceeding to pass out never once seeing the person watching him curiously.


End file.
